


overstimulation

by Silverstar1616



Series: challenge 2.0 [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar1616/pseuds/Silverstar1616
Summary: They like to try new things, specially sexually.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: challenge 2.0 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138097
Kudos: 32





	overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread.  
> I don't think this is very good either but oke.  
> Gimme gimme snaps! Nct snaps! Kings! <3
> 
> Enjoy ;)

✯ 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙚,,

Donghyuck shudders. His whole body stops as thick ropes of white fall over his tummy, seemingly endless. The aftershock has his legs shaking as well as it has his breathing uneven. 

The younger male released more than he expected, so Mark halts his movements and asks quietly, "Ready for the next round?"

"Yeah." the other pants a little. 

With his legs now wide open and Mark in between them, the latter works some lube on his fingers, "Ready, for real?"

"Yes, keep going." 

"If you want to stop, you know the colors right? Tell me." 

Donghyuck breathes in and out, "Red is to stop, yellow to slow down and green means I'm fine, I'm at green. Please continue."

The older smiles proud, "Good."

He circles the tight rim, Donghyuck gasps at the contact and Mark enters the first finger as if testing the waters. He withdraws it only to push two in a row, deep to the knuckle surprising the younger who moans and arches his back.

"You're so pretty like this, Hyuckie. I'm glad you let me make you feel this good." Mark whispers against the other's left thigh pulling it up next to see the hole stretching better.

Donghyuck is a sweaty mess, Mark's hands are a blessing and honestly he couldn't ask for better. Even his words hit him like a fucking truck driving him nearer to his breaking point. 

"I should take a picture, honestly, you look ravishing destroyed by me and we're not even halfway through." he mutters, he is so lost in lust, Donghyuck's little moves, his small sounds and above all, his perfect features.

He keeps pushing his fingers in and out, until he adds one more, without warning. 

Not noticing, the younger pushes his hips down hitting probably way too deep that it has him squirming away at the sudden wave of pleasure.

A smirk crawls to Mark's face, he holds Donghyuck's hip forcing him to stay still as he abuses that same spot with now three fingers. 

"Ah fuck!" he moans as he cums all over himself again, not so hard like the first time but near. His body feels way more sensitive so he whines a little when the older removes his digits. 

"Breathe baby, okay?" Donghyuck only nods, "Tell me whenever you're ready." Mark finishes softly looking at him.

The older gets the vibrator that he had put near them on the bed, "Take it easy okay? I'm here."

He turns it on, while still in between his legs, Mark goes with the toy up to the younger's chest leaving it there to play with his nipples a little. 

At the slightest touch, Donghyuck's back arches in a perfect curve as a deep moan escapes his lips.

"Does that feel good?"

"A-a little t-too much!" the younger whimpers, his dick is hard again, dripping even. How? He doesn't know.

The older slides the vibrating toy down, running it smoothly on the hard member. Donghyuck squirms and tries to close his legs unsuccessfully because, with his free hand, Mark forces them open.

A loud sob erupts in the room, "Fuck Mark!" 

Donghyuck sucks in a breath so loud, it alarms Mark but he relaxes when he sees the familiar espasms his body does whenever he cums because his dick is already releasing less.

"Shhh, breathe. You're okay." the older smiles, trying his best to reassure his lover.

Donghyuck is such a mess, crying, now quietly, sweating, shaking yet he looks so pretty.

"Can I?" he only nods.

Green light, Mark lubes the toy and positions it at the younger's entrance, "I'm going in."

The older pushes the toy inside the tight rim earning a lewd, as fuck, moan. 

"Oh fuck! Wow." he cries out, "Move, move."

He starts pushing in and out, forming a pace not too overwhelming for the other yet Donghyuck feels like he is levitating in all kinds of emotions. 

"Mark." he calls, his lungs giving out. 

The other climbs up still moving the toy inside, "Yes baby?"

"F-fuck me! I can't handle this anymore." 

"Are you sure?" he asks caressing the soft cheek. 

"Yes! I want your dick, now!" he breathes heavily. 

Mark chuckles, "Damn, for someone who's this fucked out you're still very demanding." 

The younger attempts to glares at Mark but fails miserably when the latter pushes the toy further hitting his sweet spot, so instead of glaring, he closes his eyes and moans out. 

"Oh f-fuck! Yellow! I c-can't!" 

"Okay baby, I got you!" Mark withdraws the dildo setting it aside. He removes his shirt that he had kept the whole time as well as his bottoms.

"Hurry, please!" the younger complains more. He is desperate for something but he isn't quite sure for what. 

He is too overwhelmed to continue but also too overwhelmed to stop now.

"Shhh, I said I got you right?" Mark looks at him fondly, "I'll take care of you real good." 

While Donghyuck was desperately begging for something, Mark lubbed himself. 

He guides himself to the younger's entrance pushing in slowly giving Donghyuck plenty of time to object yet he only moans deliciously right in Mark's ear.

The way his hole swallows the older's dick, tight but not too tight - it feels amazing. Like heaven.

"Damn baby, you're doing so good. Look at you all beautiful taking my cock." the older praises, caressing the soft cheek gently and Donghyuck can't help but cry. Literally cry. He has tears streaming down his pretty face. 

"Move please!" he whispers, his voice quivers, he can't talk properly anymore.

With his free hand, Mark lifts Donghyuck's right leg up facilitating his access and starts pushing in and out.

The younger throws his head back and lets out the deepest sound he has released tonight, and probably ever. His hands grip the flesh of Mark's waist, his nails sink on the smooth skin. The latter groans but he doesn't care, honestly, it incentivates him to fasten his pace.

At this point they're both sweating, skin slapping echoes throughout the room as well as their throaty sounds and yet they are only focused on achieving their highs. Both know that the other is feeling beyond good.

Mark dives to the younger's neck, he licks the skin up until he reaches his mouth kissing him right after an intense lustful eye contact. 

The kiss is sloppy, Donghyuck isn't very sane at the moment. His fourth orgasm of the night is making its way out and he can't do anything to stop it - but he lifts his hips to meet the older's thrusts, with the goal of speeding it. 

His arms embrace Mark's torso, his nails find more skin to scratch as his mouth tries to form at least a word.

"Gonna cum princess?" Mark asks out of breath too. Donghyuck nods, the tears keep on falling. His body stops before he's trembling everywhere. This is the most intense orgasm he's had tonight yet his body refuses to release anything else. 

While he's trying to make his mind come back to his body, Mark pulls out and cums on top of him. 

"Baby?" 

"Hm?" 

"Are you okay?" he asks kissing the tears away.

The younger nods and hugs him.

"You're very cute, but we need a shower, you mostly." yet Donghyuck whines against the idea, "Bath, how does that sound, hm?"

He nods tiredly and Mark smiles. 

Before going to the bathroom and spoiling Donghyuck how he deserves, Mark spoils him with kisses and hugs on their still dirty but very comfortable and warm bed.

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙


End file.
